


Dead Before His Heart Stopped Beating

by toowincesttolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Season 8, Suicidal Dean, Suicide, Trials of Hell, Wincest - Freeform, implied wincest, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toowincesttolive/pseuds/toowincesttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew Sam would die with the trials. A few people probably would have predicted that Dean would, too. </p><p>Bit of a season 8 AU without falling angels because I needed Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Before His Heart Stopped Beating

Sam would die with these trials. Dean knew it, too. He might not say it out loud, but he knew it would happen.

Sam punched the last bit of his blood into Crowley’s neck. He picked up his little post-it note and read the spell. Crowley screamed behind him, but the yells fell on deaf ears.

Sam scribbled out a note for Dean, and read the rest of the spell. Pain raced through his veins, tearing apart his body from the inside out. He didn’t feel purified. He felt sick and dirty. Sam fell to his knees with a groan. He coughed and spat deep red on the ground.

The doors to the church burst open. Instinctively, Sam turned towards the sound and saw Dean walk in and run to his side. He put his arms around Sam, catching and lowering him to the ground so he wouldn’t fall. Sam pushed the smallest of smiles onto his face and pushed the crumpled piece of paper into Dean’s hand. Sam took a shaky breath and let it out slowly, breathing out Dean’s name so softly, Dean wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t imagine it.

Sam’s head fell back against the concrete floor with a soft thud.

Dean’s eyes grew wide for a split second before he started begging. “Sam. Sammy, no. Stop it, Sammy. Come back. Don’t leave me, Sammy, NO!” Dean cried, clutching Sam’s lifeless body and burying his face in his shirt. He stayed there for a moment, leaving tear stains on Sam’s shirt, before he remembered the note Sam had pressed into his palm.

_I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for not being there. I’m sorry for not looking for you. I’m sorry I failed you. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done to you. I’m sorry, Dean._

_And I know I don’t deserve to ask you a favor. But, Dean, Please. Don’t follow me. Don’t do anything stupid. Please Dean. I love you._

Dean crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket.

“Don’t ask me to make promises I can’t keep, Sammy,” Dean whispered. He stood up and walked back out the door, leaving Sam and Crowley, and everything else behind him.

The door to the church slammed shut followed by the squeal of tires on pavement as the impala sped away.

 

__

 

The radio was the only thing running when the police showed up. AC/DC was blaring loudly.

One of the cops complained he couldn’t hear over music. They wouldn’t be able to get to the radio until they cut open the car, or the battery died. The cop sighed.

“So, what’s the situation here?” the detective asked as he walked up.

“One male, mid-thirties. Looks like he ran off the road into a ditch. Wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, so he was thrown about twenty feet out. Probably landed on his head, broke his neck. Died instantly. So far they’ve found this note in his jacket pocket and this little charm thing gripped tightly in his hand,” The officer rattled off, handing the detective the note and necklace.

The police stayed there for a while. Cleaning up and waiting for the impala to get towed to junk yard where it would die, too. Dean’s body was zipped up and hauled off, but there wasn’t anyone there to identify him or burn him or bury him.

They found Sam’s body a few days later when someone complained about a smell coming from an old abandoned church. Castiel showed up at the morgue shortly thereafter. He identified the bodies and had them both released to him. Sam and Dean Winchester. They had already died twice to the public eye. They wouldn’t be coming back anymore.

The woman who did both of the autopsies told him she couldn’t find Sam’s cause of death because it could have been anything. His body was so broken, it was a miracle he had lived as long as he did. Cas already knew why Sam had died. It was the same reason a black cloud filled the sky before it evaporated that night.

And Dean, well, Dean had been dead before his heart stopped beating.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of a thought based off of a tag I was making on some random Tumblr post that couldn't show you if I tried. "He was dead before his heart stopped beating." It's also a bit of a Season 8 AU where the angels did not fall because I needed to use Cas in this at the end.


End file.
